Savior
by I am Brooklyn
Summary: This is the story of a girl who works in the refuge. Think Florence Nightingale of the newsies. It begins when Jack is put in the refuge after the rally, i am not sure but since she is older she might fall for Denton in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys i just want to say that i do not own anything belonging to Disney (obviously).

--

Samantha Kings made her rounds through the refuge walking the dark halls with the confidence of a long term resident. Hefting the tray she carried to one hand she knocked on the door to the younger boys' dorm room. A small blonde boy opened the door,

"Sammie!" She smiled and walked through the door.

"Hey, Sprout, are you feeling better today?" Sammie knelt to look the boy in the eye. She smiled as Sprout nodded.

"Well then, I guess I don't have to give you a cookie anymore." The young boy's eyes grew wide as he reached for the gift. The other twenty young-lings gathered around as Sammie passed out the smuggled sweets and hunks of bread. After blowing noses and kissing heads Sammie put the youngest prisoners of the refuge to sleep for the night. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. It had taken a month to save up the money for the stale sugar cookies she had given them, but to see the smiles on their faces was enough. Most of the young ones had been caught with older siblings, and others had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sammie sighed and made her way down the hallway and descended the stair case to the kitchen. On the way there she walked past the solitary confinement cells. Even with a quick glance she recognized the boy behind bars.

"Jack Kelly! What are you doing back here? No body told me you were down here!" Jack smiled and got off his pallet on the floor.

"Sweet Savior, how yah been? Snyder been payin' yah enough?" Sammie huffed. The nickname had started when Jack had been thrown into the Refuge for the first time.

_A thirteen year old Sammie struggled to balance the tub of food she was carrying to the boys' dorm. Sammie was breathing hard as she set the tray on the floor and knocked on the door. A boy almost as tall as her opened the door. His Black cowboy hat hid his eyes as he questioned her suspiciously._

"_What is it?"_

"_I have food." The boy threw the door open, and gave her a hug before helping carry the tray in._

"_You're me Savior! I thought Ise was gonna starve!" The boy grabbed a hunk of bread and tore into it with his teeth. _

_The girl wiped a thin strand of blonde hair out of her face as she passed out food to the other boys._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Jack Kelly"_

"_You look like a Cowboy."_

"_Well when you walked in with that food Ise thought yous looked like a Savior."_

Seven years later the nicknames had stuck. Sammie pinned Jack with a cold stare.

"Jack!" Jack sighed.

"I got arrested for the newsie strike." Sammie gasped.

"I heard about that, Denton told me." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, nothing like our man Denton." Suddenly Sammie came to her senses.

"Jack, have they feed you? Is your pallet clean…" Jack chucked.

"Some food would be nice, please." Sammie grinned.

"Your food is coming as we speak, Cowboy." Sammie walked of towards the kitchens to get her young friend some nourishment. As the kitchen door closed, Jack looked out the window.

"Thanks, Savior."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Just wanted to put up the disclaimer for this one. I don't own Newsies! Anyway thank you for my two reviews. I feel loved. Anyway enjoy the second chapter of Savior, and tell me what you think!

* * *

The next morning Sammie passed Jack's empty cell. His hearing had been that morning and she had made sure he was slightly presentable. Sammie put all the dishes to soak in the sink and dried her hands. She grabbed her shawl and slipped through the back door. Sammie walked quickly towards the courthouse only to find it swamped with newsies. She spotted one in particular.

"Race! What is going on? What are you doing here?" Sammie scolded the boy as she gently touched the shiner surrounding his left eye. Race just smiled.

"Savior! I'm fine. I promise. Newsie's honor! I was in jail last night, and your boy Denton just bailed me and tons of other newsies out!" Sammie blushed as Race effectively changed the topic.

"Race you know Denton and I aren't like that! Why he's twenty nine, and I only just turned twenty!" Race just shrugged.

"You have known each other since diapers, well he's known you since you were in diapers, but you know that doesn't really matter 'cause you still grew up together, an.."

"RACE! I know." Sammie smiled. Brian Denton and Samantha Kings had grownup together.

_Their parent's had both been factory workers, and they lived in the same apartment complex. At the ages of nine and one the two had no use for each other, and often avoided each other as they grew, but when Samantha's mother died the nine year old Sammie spent more time in the Denton family apartment. Brian at that point had been like a big brother to her then. With him being eighteen and she being exactly half that the roles of brother and sister suited them. As Brian's father climb up the occupational ladder at work, Samantha's father had no such luck and was actually close to getting fired. Then one day Samantha's was killed in a factory accident. She then became a legal ward of the state at the age of thirteen, and went to work in the refuge. When Brian Turned twenty he earned a job at one of the newspapers in New York the __New York Sun. __He still paid Samantha visits at the refuge, but then he was promoted and sent of to cover the war. When he came back she was seventeen and he was twenty four; suddenly the age difference didn't seem so bad anymore. That had been three years ago and their brother sister bond had slowly started to change._

Sammie was pulled out of her blast to the past by the judge's gavel hitting the block of wood in front of him. Sammie could just spot Jack being moved further into the courthouse over the sea of people in front of her. Soon Brian's face surfaced from the crowd.

"Brian, what is Jack's sentence? Will he be okay?" Brain just smiled sadly, and shook his head.

"You might be seeing more of him at the refuge." Sammie sighed. She feared that too many years in that place would turn Jack angry and bitter. Brian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But with you there He should be fine." Sammie smiled at Brain; He always new how to brighten her spirits.

"Well, I should get back to work I just wanted to come and make sure Jack was alright."

"Well go I don't want you to give Snyder a reason to dock your paycheck. Just meet me at Tibby's tonight when you get off, okay?" Sammie nodded her agreement and disappeared into the crowd; as Brain let the newsies pull him down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Denton sighed and looked around the messy diner. The boys had not taken his reassignment lightly. To them he was abandoning them, and that was the worst kind of disappointment. Denton looked at the clock next to the door fifteen minutes past eight. Denton looked back down at the table in front of him and fiddled with the small box in his hand. Samantha King had been at the center of his thoughts too often to be considered proper. Sometime in the three years since he had come back Sammie had unassumingly and very humbly made her way into his heart.

He glanced at the clock again; it was twenty minutes after eight. Any minute now she would come shuffling through the door. Her head would be down and her shawl pulled tight. She would look up eyes searching for him, and he would be where he always was waiting for her, at the table in the back with two steaming cups of coffee waiting for both of them. Smiling softly he put the box back in his coat pocket, and not a moment too soon.

The door above Tibby's roused Denton from his musings. He looked up to find Sammie entering just like he knew she would, looking up just like he knew she did, and finding him in the back of the room just like he always was. She smiled as she sat down, greeted him with a soft hello, and took a sip of her coffee.

He didn't say anything until she had visibly relaxed into her chair.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She answered with her long fingers wrapped around her mug. Denton smiled.

"You always say that…." She took another sip of her drink.

" Because I'm always fine."

"Samantha King, I know for a fact, young lady that you have been working longer hours lately!" She set down her mug, sighed, and traced the pattern on the table with her finger.

"You've been talking to your parents again." Denton leaned back in his chair.

"I always talk to my parents. They just happened to bring up you. The dark rings under your eyes tell stories as well. Why are you working so much? My parents are taking care of you aren't they?"

Samantha smiled at him. It was a sweet smile that almost made it seem like she was not completely exhausted.

"They need me. They need me, Brian! Those little boys lead such dreary and gray lives! If I can maybe make a little part of their lives better; let in just a few bright rays of hope I don't feel so bad about come home to your parents' house every night."

Denton sighed and reached over to take the hand still tracing the table. She gave him a look that rivaled that of new born puppy.

"Okay, Okay, just promise me you get some of the older boys to help you, and you don't have to everything. Other people do work at the Refuge." Sammie nodded her head and softly muttered her acceptance of his heartfelt speech. Denton breathed a sigh of refief and grinned.

"Let me walk you home. The Refuge's Savior needs rest if she wants to bring rays of hope to her little boys' world." She lightly smacked him in the stomach as they both stood.

"Don't mock me, sir!" he held the door for her as they walked into the night.

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am."


End file.
